Sería cosa de suerte
by Dichiro
Summary: Natsuki entra en shock cuando descubre que le gusta su mejor amiga. Y será difícil para ella hacerle llegar sus sentimientos con lo torpe que es. (One shot) (AU).


**¡Holi, gente!**

Les traigo hoy un bonito one shot sobre esta pareja. Probablemente no vuelva a escribir otra cosa sobre ellas, eso deben saberlo de una vez xD

(Pero sólo es un tal vez).

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE:** (Ni tan importante jaja) La palabra popote en mi país es una pajilla o bombilla (como sé que le llaman en Chile), tengo peleas con mi novia todo el tiempo por culpa de esa palabra XD.

Los créditos del anime a quien correspondan. Lo único mío es el ingenio, babys. Ok no jaja

Nos leemos despúes. Besos y abrazos para todos.

* * *

Odiaba lo cursi. Mientras iba en el metro, una pareja frente a mí iba dándose miradas de amor. La chica iba tomada de la barra y él dejó la mano sobre la suya en acto romántico.

Giré los ojos. Par de ridículos. Esas muestras de afecto en plena calle me hastiaban, como si no tuvieran mejores cosas qué hacer o un lugar más privado al cuál ir.

No es que yo me fijara mucho en estos detalles antes, pero últimamente eran todo en lo que podía pensar. Desde aquel beso con Fujino mi mente se enfocaba en cosas extrañas, tanto así que terminé chocando mi motocicleta, ¡mi preciosa motocicleta! Y ahora debo viajar en transporte público como hace la mayoría. A veces esta cosa va tan llena que apenas y puedes respirar.

Beso con Shizuru… ¡Ni siquiera fue un beso! Apenas y nos tocamos los labios, sin contar que fue un accidente. Mai idiota.

 **Flash Back**

Decidí ir a la universidad para recoger a Fujino, se supone que ese día prometió invitarme una pizza de mis favoritas antes de tener que salir de la ciudad. Era poco tiempo el que estaría lejos, pero ambas sabíamos que nos íbamos a echar de menos. Demasiado acostumbradas a pasar el tiempo juntas. Sin Shizuru aquí yo no tendría con quién acudir cuando estuviera aburrida o cansada. Mai no era… La persona a la que más confianza le tuviera en el mundo, ese era el papel de Fujino, mi única amiga.

No me gustaba mucho entrar porque me sentía fuera de lugar entre tantos niños ricos y bien vestidos, siempre te miraban como si fueras una cucaracha o algo parecido; de modo que me encontraba en la entrada, de pie junto a mi moto, con los brazos cruzados, agudizando la mirada para poder distinguirla en cuanto saliera.

En cuanto llegó su sonrisa se hizo más pronunciada y se quedó mirándome un momento. A mí no me gustaba eso, sentía como si me estuvieran evaluando o que tuviera que ser aprobada, pero la dejaba hacerlo porque entendía que no podía esperar que Shizuru cambiara los hábitos adquiridos durante toda su vida de lujos sólo para complacerme.

—Parece que sólo llegas temprano si la cosa se trata de pizza.

Estoy segura que mis mejillas estaban rojas, pero hice lo posible para que mi expresión no cambiara.

—Claro que no. No todo en esta vida se trata de pizza.

—Ara… ¿Qué le has hecho a la Natsuki que conozco?

—Sólo sube a la moto —dije pasándole un casco.

Después todo pasó muy rápido, para cuando lo note tenía los labios de Shizuru sobre mí, pero fue tan breve y sorpresivo que mi cerebro no alcanzó a hacer sinapsis antes de que ella se retirara.

Estaba completamente sonrojada, todo su rostro y hasta las orejas. Estoy segura que yo estaba igual.

Fui vagamente consciente de que se giró y ayudó a alguien a levantarse, pero hasta que no vi a Mai a los ojos fue que reaccioné.

— ¡Mai, qué mierda!

— ¡Lo siento! Natsuki, Shizuru, lo lamento tanto. Iba tan apurada que no me fijé en el camino.

No sé si notó lo que causó, o si alguien más lo hizo.

—No te preocupes. Deberías ir a la enfermería, tu rodilla sangra.

Yo apenas lo notaba, pero la sangre iba bajando lentamente por su pierna, aunque la herida era bastante leve.

—No puedo, tengo prisa. De nuevo, lo siento mucho.

—Espera, Mai. Puedo llevarte a donde vayas, es más rápido en moto —dije.

Le di a Shizuru una disculpa con la mirada, sabía que era imposible llevarlas a las dos al mismo tiempo, pero no podía ser tan cruel. Si bien, la chica no era mi mejor amiga, sí me había ayudado mucho en otras ocasiones.

— ¿De verdad? ¡Te lo agradecería mucho! Voy tarde al trabajo.

—Claro, sube. —Le tendí mi casco.

Ella no dudo en ponérselo y montar en la motociclista, esperando que yo hiciera lo mismo. Decidí despedirme de Fujino primero.

—Lo lamento. Tendremos que dejar la pizza para cuando regreses.

—Lo entiendo. No te preocupes, cuida bien de Mai —dijo devolviéndome el casco que antes le había dado.

Se veía nerviosa e indecisa, pero no quise indagar más y partí.

 **Fin de Flash Back**

Desde entonces no he sabido nada de ella más que en una llamada ocasional que me hizo para contarme cómo le van las cosas en Tokio. Ese maldito torneo de álgebra, ¿por qué debía ser Shizuru tan buena en todo?

Lo único que logra calmar mis ansias un poco es que mañana vuelve y podremos ir a comer esa pizza.

Por fin me bajé del metro y caminé lo que me separaba de la casa de Mai, dijo que pasara por ahí porque tenía algo que darme, algo que me haría muy feliz. Debo admitir que me sentía intrigada, ¿qué podía tener ella que fuera de mi interés?

Cuando toqué la puerta me recibió con un abrazo del que yo traté de apartarme inútilmente, Mai era así, espontánea y cariñosa por antonomasia, así que al final dejé que me acariciara el cabello. Siempre ha dicho que le gusta porque es sedoso y liso, a pesar de que no lo cuido tanto como ella lo hace con el suyo.

—Pasa, Natsuki. Estás en tu casa.

— ¿Hoy no está Mikoto contigo? —pregunté llegando a la sala y tirándome en el sofá.

—Fue a casa de Reito.

—Ya veo, ¿entonces para qué me querías?

Sacó una cajita del mueble y me la dio, sentándose a mi lado. Se veía entusiasmada y yo sólo alcé la ceja.

— ¿Qué es esto? No es mi cumpleaños.

— ¡Ya lo sé! Sólo ábrelo. Lo vi el otro día cuando estaba de compras y no pude evitar pensar que es perfecto para ti.

Lo abrí y no podía ser más feliz al ver de qué se trataba. Era un conjunto de ropa interior color celeste, con encaje de diseño simple, pero atractivo.

— ¡Es hermoso, Mai!

Contrario a mis costumbres, la abracé. Era lo menos que podía hacer ante tan maravilloso obsequio, y sin ser un día especial.

—Sabía que te gustaría.

—No olvidaré esto.

—No es gran cosa —dijo restándole importancia.

Se levantó ante mi mirada confundida y se detuvo antes de llegar a la cocina al ver que no la estaba siguiendo.

— ¿No vienes? Tengo 2 packs de cerveza que necesitan ser bebidos.

Sonreí. Por supuesto que aceptaría la oferta, y al final terminamos tomando mucho más que eso. Cada vez que se nos acababa íbamos por más a la tienda de al lado, era una suerte tenerla ahí mismo, aunque subir y bajar las escaleras al piso de Mai era la verdadera hazaña.

Terminamos tan borrachas que, honestamente, no sería capaz de decir lo que sucedió después de la caída que tuvimos en la bañera cuando quise ayudarla a recoger su cabello para que vomitara.

El caso es que al día siguiente amanecí con una resaca infernal. Me dolía todo, desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Tenía la muñeca morada y tratar de moverla me hizo soltar una palabreja.

Al prestar atención alrededor noté que estaba en la sala, había dormido a un lado del sofá. Ojo, no _sobre_ el sofá, sino a un lado de él, en el suelo.

Mai no se veía por ningún lado y al ver el reloj en la pared me entró una crisis nerviosa. ¡Shizuru estaría en la estación dentro de una hora! ¡Me tomaba una hora llegar!

—Mierda, mierda, mierda. Le prometí que iría a recibirla. ¿Cómo dejé que las cosas se me salieran de las manos?

Mi propia voz me causaba espasmos de dolor, pero no me importó. En estos instantes había cosas más importantes qué hacer.

Encontré a mi amiga en el baño, dormida, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el excusado y la saqué de ahí. Empleé toda mi fuerza en cargarla y dejarla en el sofá.

No creo que le importe que tome algo de su ropa prestada y, además, no tenía más opciones. Tomé el regalo de Mai y su ropa menos colorida, lo que fue difícil entre todos esos tonos pastel.

Hice todo en tiempo récord e incluso le dejé una nota para que no se preocupara. Ya iba tarde, y todavía debía pasar por mi motocicleta.

Yamada, mi mecánico de confianza, ya la tenía estacionada enfrente cuando llegué y me entregó las llaves sin decir nada. Yo sabía que con él estaba en buenas manos y siempre le pagaba por adelantado.

—Hasta luego, Yamada. Gracias.

—Ve con cuidado esta vez, Natsuki.

No puedo hacer caso al comentario de Yamada ahora, si no me doy prisa será peor. No obstante, sí que tuve el cuidado suficiente de no usar mucho la mano que tenía adolorida.

Mi celular sonó y aproveché un alto para contestar, sabía ya de antemano de quién se trataba.

Se me aceleró el pulso, me frustraba ser tan impuntual, pero no lo podía evitar, era parte de mí. Yo a veces juro que trato de llegar a la hora, pero siempre sucede algo que me lo impide, aunque admito que en esta ocasión me ocurrió por descuidada. No debí haber tomado tanto. Mi cabeza seguía retumbando y no hacía más que empeorar con el ruido de los coches e incluso con el de mi propia motocicleta.

—Shizuru… ¿Ya llegaste?

—Sí —rio—. Lo dije y lo repito, si no se trata de pizza no hay modo de que llegues a tiempo.

—Lo lamento, de verdad. Es que pasé la noche con Mai y me quedé dormida.

Por un momento no escuché nada. Creí que había colgado, pero no era así, la llamada seguía en curso.

Me coloqué los manos libres para seguir avanzando en cuanto cambió el semáforo antes de volver a hablar.

— ¿Shizuru? ¿Sigues ahí?

—Sí… Perdona. ¿Te falta mucho?

—Dame 30 minutos y estoy ahí.

Aceleré.

—Conduce con cuidado.

Me colgó. Ya van dos veces que dejó a Shizuru por culpa de Mai. Me siento algo culpable por ello, debería darle prioridad a la persona que más me quiere en el mundo y a la que más quiero yo.

En lugar de pasar tiempo con la chica que me gusta iba y… ¿¡Qué!?

Frené de golpe y por poco me pasa un auto encima así que me moví a la orilla. Me faltaban sólo un par de calles para llegar, pero… ¿Acabo de decir que Shizuru me gusta? Ella no me gusta. No puede gustarme, ¿qué mierda va a pensar de mí? ¿Por qué no puedo sacarme de la cabeza la sensación de sus labios? ¿Por qué debe gustarme precisamente ella?

No puedo… ¡No puedo estar pensando esto ahora! Ella me espera. Sin embargo, cómo darle la cara. No podré verla a los ojos sin sentir que estoy traicionando su cariño, que malinterpreté sus demostraciones de amor.

Seguro que no me gusta, desde que mi madre murió, Shizuru fue el único consuelo que tuve hasta el punto de volverse la persona más importante para mí. Es sólo eso. Estoy agradecida con ella, nada más.

Ya más tranquila decidí que era mejor continuar, me estaba tardando demasiado. Y cuando llegué la vi parada en la entrada principal revisando su celular. Se veía molesta y me pregunté si no sería por mi eterno retraso. Incluyendo el retraso mental si tomamos en cuenta los impuros pensamientos que acabo de tener al verla con ese vestido ajustado que tan bien resalta sus curvas y que deja tanto a la vista con ese escote.

¡No puedes babear por tu amiga, Natsuki! ¡Estúpido beso! ¡Estúpida Mai! Todo era su culpa, si tan sólo no se hubiera tropezado, yo no estaría pensando cosas raras.

—Lamento la demora, Shizuru.

—No importa, ¿nos vamos?

— ¿Estás molesta?

—Claro que no. Es normal en ti llegar tarde.

Estaba molesta, la conozco muy bien y a mí no puede engañarme. Por suerte, sé exactamente a dónde ir cada vez que se pone así —que es bastante más a menudo de lo que uno creería—.

Tomé las pocas pertenencias que llevó en su viaje de tres días y dos noches ofreciéndole mi mano.

Ella sonrió y la tomó con las mejillas sonrojadas y eso sólo hizo que yo también sintiera vergüenza.

Hice una mueca al recordar mi muñeca morada y sentir el dolor que ese simple gesto provocó.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, olvídalo.

— ¿Qué le pasó a tu mano? —exclamó.

—En realidad no lo sé, pero estoy bien, tranquila.

—Natsuki, cuándo vas a aprender a cuidarte. Cómo no vas a saber qué te pasó.

—Le preguntaré a Mai, quizás ella sepa algo.

Ya en camino ella se aferró a mi cintura para no caerse de la motocicleta, pero sólo comprobé que en realidad sí me gustaba Shizuru. Me gustaba el roce de sus dedos jugueteando y sentir su respiración tan cerca de mi oído. Su perfume, un olor como a té de manzanilla. Lógico, ella lo ama y lo consume casi todo el tiempo.

—No estamos yendo a mi casa.

Lo notó rápido.

—Cierra los ojos. Iremos a otro lugar.

— ¿Por qué cerraría los ojos?

—Confía en mi Shizuru. Es uno de los pocos gestos ro… dulces, que me gusta hacer.

¡Casi la cago! ¿Cómo que románticos? Eso ni siquiera es algo que harían un par de amigas.

Tener una cita romántica, claro, como no... ¿Cita? De pronto me puse nerviosa, habíamos venido al mismo lugar varias veces y hasta ahora lo vengo a ver como una cita.

—Está bien —dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Gracias.

Un rato después estaba aparcando en el estacionamiento del museo, aunque no era cualquier museo, era uno didáctico, así que ni yo me aburro en este lugar. La guíe y hasta que no estuvimos en la entrada fue que la dejé abrir los ojos.

Ella sonrió, seguramente hace rato que adivinó a dónde la traía. Por algo era de las alumnas más destacadas en clase —cosa que sé por fisgonear cuando voy a su casa—, pero no dijo nada al respecto, en su lugar, me abrazó.

Esto era peor que cuando lo hizo Mai, y no precisamente porque fuera desagradable sino por todo lo contrario. Le devolví el abrazo recostando mi rostro en su cuello y noté que su piel se había enchinado. No importa si fue un simple escalofrío, esa reacción me hizo sentir una bonita calidez en el pecho. No sabría explicar a ciencia cierta qué fue, pero tenía una idea que no quería contemplar.

Estar con Shizuru siempre fue reconfortante, todo ese tiempo sintiendo lo mismo, no me di cuenta de mis propias reacciones. Como el hecho de que no me molesta pasar horas abrazada a ella.

—Natsuki, deberíamos entrar.

No fui consciente de que no la había soltado así que me separé enseguida y asentí volviendo a tomar su mano, más por el placer de hacerlo que para lograr que me siguiera.

Su mano parecía encajar perfecto con la mía.

La galería tenía ese día una exposición de armaduras antiguas, entre las otras que exponía todos los días. No era mi fascinación, pero Shizuru parecía divertirse y con su sonrisa me bastaba para darme por satisfecha.

Estuvimos paseando un rato, y ella no soltó mi mano en ningún momento. Al menos hasta que estuvimos en la cafetería, no había caído en cuenta que me estaba muriendo de hambre y seguro ella también. Mi resaca pasó después de unas horas y ahora mi estómago exigía alimento.

Pedimos unos nachos grandes que pudiéramos comer entre las dos.

—Y dos refrescos chicos de manzana.

—Se nos terminaron. Sólo nos quedan grandes.

Miré a Shizuru, pero no me respondió qué hacer, así que improvisé.

— ¿Qué tamaño tienen?

Eran enormes, ninguna podría acabarse eso por sí sola.

— ¿Te molestaría compartirlo?

Abrió los ojos y se sonrojó negando con la cabeza al tiempo que me daba una cálida sonrisa.

—Uno grande, por favor. Para dos personas.

—Entendido. En un minuto está listo.

Me quedé esperando y mirando a mi compañera de vez en cuando, admirando lo hermosa que se veía y lo mucho que desearía no sentir esto. Poder volver al tiempo en el que no me daba cuenta y no babeaba por ella en secreto.

En cuanto nos entregaron la comida nos sentamos en la primera mesa que encontramos desocupada, aunque en realidad no había casi gente.

Conversar era fácil si escuchas a la perfección lo que te dicen y más estando ella tan cerca, después de todo, debíamos tener el refresco a buena distancia de ambas para poder beberlo, ¿no?

— ¿Cómo te fue, Shizuru?

—Muy bien. Ganamos el primer lugar.

—Sabía que lo lograrías, eres increíble. Felicidades.

Sonrió.

— ¿Qué hiciste tú en mi ausencia? —preguntó bebiendo de mi popote.

¿Por qué del mío? Ella tenía el suyo justo ahí, ¿acaso no notó que era el equivocado?

—Eh… No. Digo, nada. No he hecho mucho, aparte de ir al mecánico.

— ¿Le pasó algo a tu moto?

Lo había dejado ahí y la tentación de tomarle ahora yo, era irresistible. Sería como dar un beso indirecto. Cedí al impulso y bebí de la forma más normal que me fue posible, como si lo hubiera hecho de forma automática y no para tener la huella de sus labios cerca de nuevo.

—Choqué, pero nada grave.

— ¡Natsuki! ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

—No fue nada.

— ¿Tu muñeca se lastimó en el accidente?

—No, eso fue ayer en casa de Mai.

—Ara… Parece que no puedes tener las manos quietas, Natsuki.

Eso sonó tan amargo que me puso la piel de gallina. No me gustaba la idea de que Shizuru insinuara esas cosas, no quería que creyera algo que no era y me vi en la necesidad de explicarme.

—No es lo que crees, me llamó para darme un regalo.

—No es asunto mío, Natsuki.

—Pero…

— ¿Podrías llevarme a casa?

Asentí. No tenía caso, esta vez no pude conseguir que me perdonara por lo que sea que hice para ponerla de mal humor. Así que la llevé a casa.

No dijo nada durante todo el viaje y por poco no me deja ayudarla con su equipaje, pero logré convencerla y al final me dejó pasar. Entré hasta su habitación y dejé la mochila sobre la cama. La mano seguía de ese raro tono rojizo e hice una mueca pensando que seguramente tendría que ir al médico.

— ¿Por qué estás siendo tan linda, Natsuki?

Di un respingo y volteé a ver a Shizuru, quien estaba de pie a unos pasos de distancia.

— ¿De qué hablas? Siempre te trato igual.

—No. Normalmente hasta huyes de mis abrazos.

—Eso…Eso no es verdad. Yo t-te quiero mucho, Shizuru. Eres una gran amiga —dije para disfrazar la verdad.

Ella se acercó y besó mi mejilla en un acto de fraternal cariño que me dolió hasta el alma.

—Necesito descansar.

Se giró seguramente para acompañarme a la puerta, pero no podía hacer eso. ¡Tenía que decírselo! Ahora o nunca. No pensaba callarme estos sentimientos cuando por fin los había descubierto.

Me miró. La ceja levantada y me quedé muda. ¿Cómo empiezo? ¿Cómo le digo esto viéndola a los ojos?

—Shizuru, yo… Yo quería decirte que… Que… Ese vestido se te ve muy lindo. —Sonreí.

Idiota. Idiota. Idiota. No dejé de repetirme eso en todo el camino a casa de Mai, Shizuru había sonreído y se ruborizó dándome las gracias.

Mai me recibió en pijama y se sorprendió de verme ahí de nuevo, ya Mikoto estaba en de vuelta también y la noté sentada frente al televisor jugando videojuegos. Ellas dos comenzaron a vivir juntas desde que entraron en la universidad. Todo mundo intuía que tenían algo —incluida yo—, pero nunca han confirmado ni negado nada, y no pienso meterme en sus vidas.

— ¿Natsuki? ¿Pasó algo?

—No pude, Mai.

— ¿De qué hablas? Pasa y siéntate.

Eso fue justo lo que hice. Era más amiga de Mai que de Mikoto, pero no importaba, nada lo hacía ahora. Las dos me estaban prestando toda su atención.

—Shizuru…

— ¿Le pasó algo a Shizuru?

—Yo…

— ¿Te pasó algo a ti? —Sonaba alarmada.

—Déjala terminar, Mai.

Suspiré varias veces tratando de no llorar y verme más patética de lo que ya me veía.

—Me gusta Shizuru… Y no se lo pude decir.

Vi cómo se miraban Mai y Mikoto. No quería ver eso, yo ya lo sabía. Me gustaba una chica y para colmo mi mejor amiga, era abominable.

—Deberías hablar con ella.

—Quizá también le gustas —sugirió Mikoto.

Les agradecía que me entendieran.

—Lo intenté, pero soy demasiado cobarde para hacerlo. ¡Ya llévame señor! No merezco estar cerca de esa chica.

Mai rodó los ojos y las dos se rieron de mi dramatización.

— ¡Por favor, Natsuki! Sólo ve y le dices "Shizuru, mi amor por ti quema con la intensidad de mil soles".

— ¡No le voy a decir eso! Yo no… No sé si es amor.

—Pero te gusta.

—Sí, me gusta.

Me consolaron un rato más hasta que se hizo tarde. Mai debía ir mañana a la universidad y Mikoto igual así que me prestaron su sofá para poder pasar ahí la noche.

Estuve pensando en Shizuru hasta quedarme dormida. Ella y su linda manera de ser, siempre tan amable, tan dulce, tan carismática. Esa mujer era capaz de llegar alto y yo no quería estropearle su futuro.

Cuando desperté era tarde. La casa parecía vacía y en el televisor una nota pegada.

"Hay comida hecha en el microondas".

Me levanté y entré al baño a lavarme el rostro viéndome en el espejo. Yo era atractiva, y no era presunción, pero escuchaba eso constantemente y estaba segura de que era cierto. Me podía fijar en cualquier otra persona, ya fuera chico o chica, y en su lugar iba y me fijaba en la inalcanzable, en mi mejor amiga.

Suspiré y salí del baño.

Casi me caigo de espaldas cuando vi a Shizuru. ¿Realmente estaba ahí o ya la alucinaba?

— ¿Natsuki, está todo bien?

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tú me dijiste que viniera —dijo frunciendo el ceño—. Ara… ¿Acaso ya olvidas cosas?

—No... Shizuru, yo no te…

Mai. Por supuesto. Ella le había dicho que viniera. Revisé mi teléfono que estaba junto al televisor y efectivamente, alguien envío un mensaje a Fujino diciéndole que viniera, y era vergonzoso. Maldita sea, Mai, ¿no pudiste elegir unas palabras más acordes a mi personalidad?

"Shizuru ven a casa de Mai

Te necesito".

Eso no sonaba para nada a algo que yo diría. ¿Cómo pudiste creerlo, Shizuru?

—Natsuki, desde que volví te has estado comportando muy extraño, ¿sucede algo?

—Yo… Sí. —respiré profundo—. Pasa que no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza desde aquel beso o lo que sea que fuera. Que todo el día estás tú, quería decírtelo ayer, pero no me atreví. No quería que me fueras a abandonar y perder a la única persona importante que tengo.

Shizuru lloró. Todo el miedo se esfumó, aunque no del todo, pero no esperaba verla llorar.

—Oye, para… Lamento sentir todo esto.

— ¡No! —Me miró—. No lo lamentes. Me gustas. Estoy enamorada de ti desde hace tanto, y nunca te dije porque quería primero saber que tenía una oportunidad contigo, sólo que eso nunca pasó. Cada vez que creía que estabas cerca me recordabas que sólo éramos amigas y que tu amor no era igual al mío. Preferí ser tu amiga que perderte para siempre.

—Shizuru…

La abracé y junté nuestros labios. Esta vez no era un accidente, esto pasaba porque yo lo quería así. No sabía si era amor, pero lo descubriría a su lado.

Acaricié su cintura y ella tomó con fuerza mi cabello. Quedaba claro que la intensidad de la situación estaba subiendo, el calor me sofocaba por dentro y sin pensarlo metí las manos debajo de su blusa para sentir la suavidad de su piel.

Su cuerpo se estremeció y un suspiro entrecortado salió de su boca cuando nos separamos.

—Natsuki —gimió.

Escucharla de ese modo me encantó. Si quedaba alguna mínima duda de lo que sentía por ella podía disiparla ahora mismo. Su voz aclamando mi nombre y pidiendo más me estremecía haciendo que deseara morder sus labios.

Y fue justo lo que hice. Ella se quejó, pero no me pidió detenerme así que continué.

La levanté por las piernas y ella se aferró a mí, sin dejar de besarnos llegamos a la habitación y la dejé caer con rudeza, aunque no me importó y a ella tampoco. Parecía estar esperándome y no quería que se aburriera de modo que me quité la playera y me coloqué encima suyo con los brazos a cada lado de su cabeza, apoyando la mayor parte de mi peso en la mano sana.

—Natsuki… ¿Está bien hacer esto?

— ¿No quieres?

—N-No es eso.

Shizuru me daba ternura cuando estaba nerviosa y no sabía cómo explicarse, algo que rara vez sucedía, pero cuando pasaba, daba la impresión de ser un conejillo asustado.

— ¿Tienes miedo?

Ella negó y me rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

—No lo tengo. Estoy bastante segura de esto, es sólo que… Es la cama de Mai.

Oh. Es cierto.

—Ella te trajo aquí. No creo que le moleste.

La volví a besar y ya no volvió a hablar. Pronto la tenía completamente desnuda y a mí disposición para hacerle lo que quisiera. Ella me había dado permiso y yo no lo iba a desaprovechar.

Noté que estaba húmeda y sonreí al saber que yo lo provoqué. Sin dudarlo introduje un dedo y comencé a moverlo lentamente, dejando que se acostumbrara a la sensación y que comenzara a disfrutarlo en lugar de sentir dolor.

No estaba segura si Shizuru era virgen, pero por lo que yo sabía —es decir, prácticamente toda la vida de la chica—, nunca antes tuvo un encuentro sexual. De modo que, quiero cuidarla, que tenga un bonito recuerdo de cómo lo que estaba sucediendo y no me recordara en el futuro como una idiota que le hizo daño por impaciente.

Tan pronto fui consciente de lo ansiosa que se estaba poniendo lo moví con más rapidez e introduje un segundo dedo. Shizuru comenzó a moverse al compás de mi mano mientras yo mordisqueaba su cuello.

—Me encantas, Shizuru. Me gustas mucho.

Ella no respondió, estaba un poco ocupada gimiendo y rasguñando mi espalda. Dudaba que siquiera hubiera podido escucharme en medio de su embriaguez de placer. Estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, podía sentirlo en la forma en la que sus piernas comenzaban a apretar. Un suspiro cansado y sus músculos se relajaron.

Pensé que debía hacer algo inolvidable ya que era su primera vez y bajé besando su abdomen hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Tomé uno de sus muslos y lo alcé hasta mi hombro.

Imaginaba que en estos momentos ella debía estarse muriendo de vergüenza, pero pronto comenzaría a sentir el placer y terminaría olvidando todo.

—N-Natsuki… ¿Q-Qué haces?

—Ya lo verás.

Comencé a lamer superficialmente y noté su estremecimiento. Mientras yo continuaba con mi tarea succionando y haciendo lo posible para enloquecerla ella halaba de mi cabello y apretaba con fuerza la sábana. Por mi parte, tenía bien aferrados sus muslos porque al moverse tanto me dificultaba las cosas. Introduje mi lengua jugando con su parte más íntima tanto como quise, escuchando los improperios que salían de su boca al no saber qué más decir.

Así en poco tiempo, jugando en uno de sus senos con mi mano herida, la cual ella mantenía aferrada y la guiaba, provocándome algo de dolor, pero nada que no pudiera soportar, y poniendo en práctica todo lo que conocía respecto a esto, logré darle su segundo orgasmo.

Me acomodé a su lado y la abracé atrayéndola a mi lado. Ella junto sus manos en el pecho mientras yo deslizaba la yema de mis dedos lentamente por su cintura y parte de su espalda. Esta vez con cariño y sin morbo alguno.

Será cosa de suerte, pero me alegra que cuando me di cuenta de que la quería, ella todavía sintiera lo mismo por mí. No sé qué hubiera hecho si me decía que antes si me amaba y que ya no lo hacía más.

— ¿De verdad te gusto, Natsuki?

—Shizuru, acabamos de hacer el amor y me lo preguntas.

—Es sólo que… Siempre pensé que tú y Mai… Bueno, ya sabes.

— ¿Qué? ¿Es por eso que ayer estabas tan molesta? —razoné—. Estabas celosa.

— ¡No! O… Tal vez un poco. Pasas mucho tiempo con ella, creí que ese beso accidental no significó nada para ti y por eso te habías ido con Mai.

—No es así. Yo… Me puse nerviosa, creo que necesitaba salir de ahí.

—Lo lamento, he sido muy tonta —dijo escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho.

—Claro que no, Shizuru. Eres la mujer más inteligente que conozco.

Suspiró.

—Sabes, no es que me queje de lo que pasó ni tampoco me arrepiento —comentó alejándose un poco para verme a la cara. Yo ya tenía la ceja alzada—. No me mires así, es que… Por venir a verte olvidé que iba a hacer una tarea con Tomoe en la biblioteca y ya debe ser verdaderamente tarde. Me sorprende que mi celular no haya sonado.

—Sí lo hizo.

— ¿Qué? —Se espantó.

Salió casi corriendo de la cama, y totalmente desnuda sacó su teléfono del bolsillo del pantalón.

Sé que estaba histérica, pero me gustaba observarla a plenitud estando tan distraída.

— ¿Pasó algo?

—Dieciséis llamadas perdidas. Tomoe va a matarme. —Se pasó la mano por el cuello.

—¿Por qué te preocupa tanto lo que haga esa chica? Sólo es una amiga o lo que sea, no tu madre.

La vi voltear a mirarme, al principio algo confundida y enseguida sonrió y se acercó sentándose en la cama y colocándose la playera sólo por encima. Me besó, un tierno beso que significó más que todo lo anterior.

—Ara, ara, Natsuki. ¿Ahora quién está celosa?

— ¡No estoy celosa! Sólo que no quiero ver a mi novia dándole tanta importancia a otros.

Abrió tanto los ojos que pensé que podía estar sufriendo un espasmo, hasta que parpadeó deshaciendo poco a poco el asombro.

— ¿Somos novias?

—Claro… A menos de que no quieras.

—Claro que quiero —dijo y nos volvimos a besar.

No creo que haga falta decir que después de eso tuvimos que limpiar nuestro desorden antes de llevarla con su amiga y prometer que iría a su casa esa misma noche —no sin antes haber pasado al hospital, por supuesto—. Mai me riñó por una hora después de explicarle _sutilmente_ lo que pasó en su habitación y Mikoto no dejaba de reírse, tomándose la barriga. Al final terminó contagiándonos y tuve que prometer no volver a tener sexo en su cama. Cosa que no era difícil de cumplir. No es como que yo tuviera en mis planes tener relaciones en casa de mis amigas, para eso tenía mi hogar o el de Shizuru.

Esa noche cuando la vi, no podía dejar de pensar en la suerte que tenía. La mujer que quiero, me quiere también y eso más que ser un logro o una hazaña, es un tremendo golpe del destino. Una casualidad única en la vida. Shizuru Fujino es mi más bonita casualidad.


End file.
